Think Before Wish
by belle8750
Summary: um desejo pode mudar tudo, sua vida e a vida de pessoas que você ama. Agora Jayden e Emily precisam descobrir um jeito de voltar para casa antes que o tempo deles acabe.


Capitulo 1

Emily

"eu não acredito que você fez isso!" eu gritei quando entrei na cozinha.

"como você é dramática." Jayden disse atras de mim.

"serio? Me deixar ganhar de proposito é algo que eu não esperava de você." Eu disse me virando para ele. "porque você fez isso?"

"é que eu sou... e você é..."

"uma garota?" cursei os braços.

"mais ou menos.."

"eu não acredito."

"você esta fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água." Ele disse se sentando numa cadeira.

"sobre o que o nossa casal favorito esta falando?" perguntou Mia quando ela, Kevin, Mike e Antonio entraram na cozinha.

"Jayden porque você concordou em lutar contra mim se você ia me deixar ganha?"

"O QUE QUERIA QUE EU TIVESSE FEITO? BATIDO EM VOCÊ!"

"SERIA MELHOR DO QUE ESTAR AQUI TENDO QUE DISCUTIR ISSO!" Os outros se sentaram em cadeiras ao nosso redor e ficaram assistindo a briga.

"cinco dolares que ela vai acabar ganhando a discussão." Disse Mike para Antonio.

"fechado."

"pra mim chega!" eu gritei e comecei a sair de perto dele.

"espera aonde você vai?" ele perguntou segurando meu pulso.

"vou esfriar a cabeça." Disse soltando o meu pulso. "sabe as vezes eu queria que os nossos pais jamais tivessem sido amigos!" gritei e ele ficou com o rosto branco. Virei de costas para ele e fui em direção a porta.

"Emily espera ta chovendo aonde você vai?" ele perguntou quando nós dois chegamos na porta.

"pra qualquer lugar longe de você." Disse saindo da casa e ele me seguiu.

"Emily vamos entrar e conversar."

"Jayden me larga!" gritei e um relâmpago nos atingiu.

...

"Jay!" eu gritei quando acordei. Olhei em volta e só consegui escutar o barulho da chuva. Me levantei, fechei melhor meu casaco e sai do quarto, mas a casa parecia uma casa de filme de terror.

"Jay?" chamei quando abri a porta do quintal. Depois de alguns minutos a chuva parou e eu sai para procurar os outros no jardim. "gente se isso é alguma piada saibam que não tem graça." Eu disse e ouvi um barulho vindo de trás de mim.

"Jay?" perguntei e andei até uma pilha de pedras. Mas quando cheguei perto um mooger saiu e me atacou, antes que eu pudesse me levantar outros moogers começaram a chegar.

"essa não!" eu disse e quando eles iam me atacar os rangers azul e rosa chegaram e começaram a lutar contra eles.

"nossa eles parecem que estão mais feios que antes." Disse Mia.

"é, mais feio e mais chatos." Disse Kevin e logo todos os moogers foram derrotados.

"você esta bem?" perguntou Mia quando vindo até mim.

"Mia o que aconteceu aqui?" perguntei quando me levantei.

"como sabe meu nome?"

"Mia sou eu." Ela me olhou confusa.

"desculpa mas eu não conheço você."

"acho melhor nós três conversarmos num lugar seguro." Disse Kevin e nós fomos para a cidade. Quando chegamos lá vimos um monte de moogers e nighloks pelas ruas.

"por aqui depressa." Disse Kevin e nós fomos em direção a um prédio muito alto num lugar bem isolado da cidade.

"que bom que os dois voltaram." Disse um homem com uma camisa azul quando nós entramos e trancamos a porta.

"é mas nós quase não conseguimos chegar." Disse Kevin.

"e quem é a sua nova amiga?"

"eu sou Emily." Eu disse.

"sou Tiago, ainda bem que vocês dois conseguiram encontra-la. Só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer com ela lá fora." Disse ele.

"então pai mais alguém chegou hoje alem da Emily?" perguntou Kevin e nós começamos a subir as escadas.

"na verdade um homem foi regatado a poucas horas, ele foi atacado e por sorte chegamos a tempo." Disse Tiago quando nós chegamos ao segundo andar aonde havia varias pessoas.

"Emily!" eu ouvi uma voz gritar, olhei ao redor e vi Jayden sentado com o braço enfaixado.

"Jay!" eu corri até ele e o abracei. "o que aconteceu com você?" perguntei quando nós nos afastamos.

"eu estou bem Emi, clama já pode parrar de chorar." Ele disse mas e não conseguia.

"vocês dois se conhecem?" perguntou Mia quando chegou perto de nós.

"sim, nós dois somos amigos desde pequenos." Eu disse.

"ah... Mia você acha que pode nós contar mais sobre o pro que nós estamos nos escondendo dos nighloks aqui?" perguntou Jayden.

"claro. Vamos vou mostras aonde vocês vão dormir." Disse ela e nós começamos a subir para terceiro andar.

"bem é aqui." Ela disse quando entramos num quarto de casal. "espero que não se importem em dividir o quarto." ela disse entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. "bem acho melhor voces dois se sentarem."." Jayden se sentou na cama e eu me sentei bem ao lado dele.

"bem tudo começou na ultima batalha, quando David Shiba teve que usar o simbolo selante; mas quando ele o fez ele acabou se sacrificando naquela noite." Jayden abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. "depois de alguns anos o simbolo começou a perder a força, mas dessa vez nós não tínhamos um ranger vermelho para fazer o simbolo." Eu e Jayden nós entre olhamos.

"como assim?" perguntei confusa.

"de acordo com minha mãe, o ultimo ranger vermelho nunca chegou a ter filhos então não havia ninguém para tomar seu lugar. E quando o mestre Xandred atacou nós não fomos fortes o suficiente para destruí-lo e sem o simbolo que somente o ranger vermelho pode fazer não tivemos como detê-lo."

Eu olhei para Jayden que tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. "bem acho melhor deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. Nos vemos no jantar." eu até ia dizer que nós dois não somos um casal mas estava pensando demais nos acontecimentos do dia.

Mia saiu do quarto e eu me levantei e fiquei de frente para Jayden. "ok, vamos por partes. Começando por: aonde nós viemos parar?!" eu disse.

"eu não sei, eu só me lembro de você dizer que queria que nosso pais jamais tivessem se conhecido. E depois daquele relâmpago quase atingindo a gente."

"legal, nós morremos e viemos parar num daqueles filmes de terror com um fim do mundo pós-apocalíptico!" eu gritei e me sentei na cama.

"mas eu não entendo uma coisa."

"o que?" me sentei ao lado dele novamente.

"como nós dois estamos aqui se foi o meu pai que apresentou o seu pai pra sua mãe, e a sua mãe apresentou a minha mãe pro meu pai."

"Jay... se nossos pais nunca se conheceram, quer dizer que..."

"que nós dois nunca nascemos." ele completou e eu comecei a chorar.

"me desculpa é tudo culpa minha se eu não tivesse.."

"shh, Emi olha pra mim. isso não é culpa sua, ok. nós vamos dar um jeito eu prometo." eu o abracei e ele acariciou meus cabelos. "eu não vou te deixar sozinha..." ele sussurrou e nós nos deitamos na cama. depois de uma hora eu finalmente pequei no sono.

* * *

me digam o que acham.


End file.
